


ye olde switcheroo

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: hey remember that time before s3 aired when we thought there was going to be an episode where waverly and doc swapped bodies
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	ye olde switcheroo

“God, this is - so weird. So, so weird.”

“Does it help if I do this?” Waverly knocked the hat off her head as she ran her fingers back through her hair with a flourish, cocking a hip out and smiling as brightly as she could. 

Nicole at least tried to look invested before she started laughing, bless her heart. “.....sorry babe, but no?”

“So it’s not the hat,” Waverly concluded with what would have been a cute pout, had it been her own face.

“It’s kinda the - whole thing.” Nicole gestured vaguely up and down. “I mean, I guess if you wore that vest on your regular body it’d be cute?” 

“What if I lost the moustache?” Waverly tapped said moustache, her lips automatically curling in response. “Oh wow, that tickles!” 

“I doubt that would help, but if you’re stuck like this, I’ll love you even with the moustache.” Nicole caught Waverly’s hand up in her hand, squeezing it tight. “Woah, your hand is-” 

“Calloused? Hairy? Rough and ready to draw a gun at a moment’s notice?” Waverly guessed in quick succession. Babbling seemed to be a side effect of the momentarily panic of being stuck in the body of Doc Holiday forever.

Nicole squeezed her hand again. “I was gonna say, so much larger than mine now.”

“Oh.” Waverly glanced down at their joined hands. “And here I was, enjoying my life as the little spoon.” 

“You can still be the little spoon,” Nicole said with a small soft smile, running her thumb back and forth across the back of Waverly’s hand like nothing was wrong. “C’mon, let’s go check in with the others.”


End file.
